La Estrella de Belén
by ShelydeKou
Summary: Una historia contada por su abuela cuando ella era una niña, la magia de una estrella especial, un deseo grande e importante que cumplir, la búsqueda de ese algo especial para navidad. Les deseo una Feliz Navidad junto a sus seres queridos. Este mini-fic participa del reto navidad/año nuevo Ladies Kou-oficial con la pareja Lita/Taiki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: antes de leer debo aclarar que los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y son utilizados en este relato con el fin de entretener y sin fines de lucro. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

Este mini fic participa del reto Navidad/Año Nuevo del foro Ladies Kou. Con la pareja Lita(Makoto)/Taiki.

* * *

><p>La Estrella de Belén<p>

"_**En el portal de Belén hay estrellas Sol y luna, la Virgen y San José **_

_**y el Niño que está en la cuna"**_**.**

Lita era demasiado detallista. Y justo acaba de iniciar diciembre su mes favorito del año por dos razones muy especiales: era su cumpleaños y se celebraba la Navidad.

Por eso desde noviembre se volcaba a los detalles de su minuciosa decoración, además hacía su lista de regalos navideña para comprar todo con tiempo y evitarse las largas filas y las aglomeraciones propias de las fiestas de fin de año.

Y como por norma tenía iniciar su decoración desde el primer día de diciembre, estaba en su apartamento decorando el exterior con las guirnaldas que imitaban pino alrededor de las ventanas, luego colocó las lucecitas en forma de lluvias y decoró con bombones y lazos. Una vez terminada procedió a probar las luces para ver el contraste de las mismas con la decoración y el resultado simplemente le encantó.

Después de las ventanas siguió la decoración de la puerta, donde el detalle principal era una enorme corona de pino también iluminada pero esta vez con pequeñas lucecitas de colores y muchos lazos, flores de navidad y también bombones.

Terminado con el exterior procedió a colocar el árbol, amaba el aroma a pino, por eso siempre compraba un árbol natural enorme que ocupara gran parte de la sala de su apartamento, ya lo había colocado el árbol en su base y el mismo extendía sus ramas verdes hacia todos lados. Comenzó con las luces rodeando el árbol, después enormes cintas en bucles comenzaron a darle color al árbol, luego fue el turno de los bombones de colores, los adornos con forma de Santa Claus, hombres de nieves, renos y medias navideñas. Y para forrar la base del árbol colocó un hermoso pie de árbol con lentejuelas de colores que brillaban mucho por efecto de las luces reflejadas en ellas.

Pero a pesar de que cada detalle le encantaba, lo que más la emocionaba era colocar el nacimiento junto al árbol.

Sacar las figuras de Jesús, María y José, los pastores, los reyes magos, siempre la trasportaba a su niñez. Le recordaba a las historias que le contaba su abuelita sobre el nacimiento del Niño Dios.

Su abuela Luna era una mujer muy sabia, y fue ella quien le inculcó el amor por la navidad. Cuando sólo le faltaba colocar la estrella de Belén que guiaba a los Reyes Magos recordó una historia que le contó su abuelita cuando apenas tenía 8 años.

_**"Pastores venid, pastores llegad, **_

_**a adorar al niño que ha nacido ya."**_

* * *

><p><em>Diciembre 1994<em>

_-Pequeña Mako—como tiernamente le llamaba su abuelita- ¿Alguna vez te he contado la historia de la estrella de Belén?_

_- No, abuela Luna. ¿De qué se trata?—le respondió la pequeña que era muy madura para su edad, además siempre estaba ávida de conocimientos._

_- Verás, los Reyes Magos venían de diferentes partes del Oriente y no sabían cómo llegar a donde se encontraba el Niño Dios, por lo que le pidieron a los cielos una señal y desde ese momento la estrella brilló con más intensidad, los Reyes Magos comenzaron a seguir a esa hermosa estrella que se movía por delante de ellos hasta llevarlos a su destino, ver al Niño Jesús. _

_-Las estrellas no se mueven abuelita, ellas siempre están en el cielo brillando. —le afirmó la pequeña con total seguridad, pero que acompañada con esa voz infantil hacía que se viera tan tierna._

_-Te equivocas, mi pequeña Mako. —Le dijo dulcemente su abuelita—Las estrellas se mueven, y las estrellas que se mueven son mágicas. Debes pedirle un deseo para que se te haga realidad. _

_-¿Estrellas Mágicas, abuelita?—le preguntó la pequeña con cara de incredulidad— ¿Qué clase de deseo cumplen? ¿Puedo pedir una casa para mi Barbie?_

_-Puedes pedirle eso, y lo más seguro es que te lo cumplirán, pero uno usa su deseo a la estrella de Belén para cosas más importantes, más grandes y un poco más difíciles de conseguir._

_-¿Cómo qué abuelita?—le inquirió la pequeña muy curiosa y sobre todo con ganas de entender a lo que su abuela se refería._

_-Pues bueno te explicaré con un ejemplo. Cuando hace unos quince años tus padres se casaron estaban muy emocionados con la idea de tener un bebé, pero por más que lo intentaban tu mamá no podía quedar embarazada, con el pasar de los años tu mamá iba perdiendo las esperanzas de quedar embarazada por lo tanto hace unas 9 navidades atrás, le pedí a la estrella de Belén un deseo grande, importante y que parecía que estaba siendo difícil de conseguir. ¿Sabes que pedí?—le preguntó su abuelita acariciándole el rostro a la pequeña Lita. _

_-No sé abuelita, dime ¿Qué pediste?—le decía la pequeña Lita, con sus ojos verdes expectantes a la respuesta de su abuelita._

_-A ti, mí querida Mako. Tú fuiste mi deseo a la estrella de Belén, tú eres prueba de que la estrella si cumple los deseos grandes, importantes y un poco difíciles de conseguir si se cumplen._

"_**Esta noche nace el niño entre la escarcha y el hielo, **_

_**Quien pudiera niño mío vestirte de terciopelo".**_

* * *

><p>En las navidades siempre recordaba algunas de las historias que le contaba su abuelita, pero hacía mucho tiempo que la historia de la estrella de Belén no venía a su memoria. Por eso le pareció que era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba algo en que creer, algo que la hiciera desear.<p>

Y no es que estuviera inconforme con su vida. Amaba lo que tenía.

Tenía cuatro amigas espectaculares que la apoyaban en todo. Serena la llorona, la que mantenía el grupo unido con su carisma, la mejor amiga de todas. Rei la cascarrabias, pero incondicional. Mina la famosa modelo, extrovertida y divertida. Y Ami la cerebrito del grupo y la que siempre les ponía los pies en la tierra.

Tenía a dos ángeles en el cielo, su papá y su mamá que la cuidaban desde cuando ella era una niña pequeña, y un ángel en la tierra que era su abuelita Luna, la cual amaba con todas su fuerzas.

Profesionalmente logró sus sueños de estudiar cocina internacional, abrir su propio negocio de pasteles y banquetes y durante los últimos meses estaba incursionando en el mundo de la televisión con un pequeño programa de 30 minutos.

Su vida era genial. Pero a los 28 años sentía que le faltaba algo que ya ni sus amigas, ni sus logros profesionales lograban llenar.

Ese algo lo descubrió hace una par de semanas cuando la última de sus amigas que pensaba que daría ese paso lo dio. Aun recordarlo lo sentía como una palmada en la mejilla. Pues fue como un despertar a la realidad.

_**"Pastores venid, pastores llegad,**_

_**a adorar al niño que ha nacido ya."**_

* * *

><p><em>Hace un par de semanas atrás…<em>

_Era extraño que Ami convocara una reunión extraordinaria, como solían llamar a sus encuentros donde era urgente, e imposible de faltar. Es por eso que todas llegaron puntuales a la cita, incluso Serena y Mina que llegaban tarde a todos lados._

_-¿Qué querrá contarnos Ami?—cuestionó impaciente Serena._

_-Lo más seguro es que se habrá ganado una beca para seguir estudiando. Ella es insaciable en cuanto a estudios se refiere. —dijo Rei_

_-Es verdad—secundó Lita—estudiar es para ella como cocinar es para mí. Es su pasión._

_-Allí viene Ami—les alertó Mina._

_-¡Hola chicas!—decía agitadamente Ami, ya que había subido corriendo las escaleras del templo donde vivía el abuelo de Rei y que a pesar de los años seguía siendo el punto de reunión de asuntos urgentes e imperdibles. Pues seguí manteniéndose como un lugar de paz y tranquilidad. –Disculpen que haya convocado esta reunión tan de improviso pero tengo un anuncio que hacerles. —decía una Ami que se dedicó a repartir besos a modo de saludos a sus amigas._

_-Cuenta ya que nos tienes en ascuas. —seguía Serena impaciente._

_-Bien, vamos al grano—decía una Ami que comenzaba a sonrojarse. —sé que no les va a gustar que haya callado esto por un tiempo, pero he estado saliendo con alguien, y la cosa se ha puesto seria entre nosotros y pues…_

_-¡No lo puedo creer!—exclamó Mina—te has enamorado ¿verdad? ¿Quién es él?_

_-Déjala hablar—Le cortó Rei._

_En ese momento el corazón de Lita se detuvo. Y Serena fue la única que notó su silencio y lo inmóvil que estaba. No solía guardar secretos para con sus amigas, pero hubo un secreto que sólo compartió con Serena, y lo cayó para las demás. Y era que en algún momento tanto Ami como ella se habían enamorado del mismo chico. Y pues ella prefería callar y sufrir que hacer sufrir a una de sus mejores amigas. Serena le había aconsejado hablarlo con Ami, pero cuando vio la ilusión en los ojos de su amiga cuando veía o hablaba con aquel chico no tuvo corazón para hacerlo. Por eso calló. Y aunque por fuera aparentara ser la más fuerte, en el fondo en temas del corazón siempre era un poco cobarde._

_-Lo conocí hace un par de meses atrás, es médico y vino a hacer su especialidad en mi hospital, y pues me ha pedido que seamos novios y le he dicho que sí—contaba Ami entre el sonrojo, la emoción un poco de pena de por primera vez admitir abiertamente sus sentimientos por un chico en frente de sus amigas._

_Lita estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y en sus miedos de que lo que más se temía se hiciera realidad que solo escuchó la parte donde Ami decía que le habían pedido que fuesen novios y que ella había dicho que sí. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar derramar una lágrima._

_-Lita, estás llorando. —se percató Ami._

_Sorprendida Lita solo atinó a mirarla y se quedó sin qué decir._

_-Es de felicidad ¿verdad Lita?—le salvó Serena._

_-Claro Ami, de felicidad. —repetía un poco aturdida Lita._

_-Pero aún no nos has dado detalles de él. —le inquirió Mina con curiosidad._

_-Pues su nombre es Richard Black. Es médico como yo. Y pues debía darles esta pequeña introducción porque él moría por conocerlas a todas y pues ha venido conmigo._

_Todas, menos Lita, gritaron emocionadas. Lita aún no se despertaba del shock de la noticia. Ami había dicho que su novio se llamaba Richard. ¿Y Taiki? Acaso ellos no eran el uno para el otro, eso fue lo que siempre pensó desde que estaban en la secundaria. Se sintió como una tonta porque las lágrimas que derramó eran de celos por Ami, pues pensó que Taiki y ella habían decidido comenzar a salir por fin. Pensó en hacer la pregunta sobre y ahora que pasaba con Taiki, pues sabía por Serena que cuando podían ambos se frecuentaban aunque fuera para tomar un café y estaba a punto de formularla cuando un chico de cabellos negros, no tan alto, bastante guapo y de ojos negro azabaches apareció por las escaleras del templo._

_-Chicas, él es Richard. Mi novio—decía Ami mientras bajaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba._

_-Mucho gusto chicas, en un gran honor para mí conocerlas al fin, siento que ya las conozco de todo lo que habla Ami de ustedes._

_Y el chico comenzó a identificarlas, primero a Rei, luego a Lita, dudó un poco entre Serena y Mina, pero al final atinó a decir cuál era cual._

_Todo estuvo un poco mejor para Lita después de eso. Richard le pareció un amor de persona, era muy desenvuelto era el complemento de Ami, divertido, relajado, muy buen conversador, y empático. _

_-Deberíamos hacer citas de parejas—propuso Mina_

_-Creo que no es una buena idea—le aseguró Serena_

_-¿Por qué no? –cuestionó Mina_

_-Porque los chicos estarán muy ocupados el próximo mes por fiestas navideñas y de fin de año. —agregó Serena con una seriedad poco característica en ella_

_-Yaten no me ha comentado nada de eso. —le respondió Mina—Vamos Serena, tú vas con Seiya, Rei con Darien; y Lita…_

_-Lo dudo—la interrumpió Rei, percatándose de la imprudencia que estaba cometiendo Mina—Darien está muy ocupado con las clases de la universidad y además debe viajar en estos días para dar una conferencia, y después no tiene descanso hasta las vacaciones por Navidad._

_-Sí—la secundó Ami—nosotros no tenemos mucho tiempo porque estamos en rotaciones en el hospital y pues a veces nos toca doblar turno._

_-Bueno lo podemos dejar para Año Nuevo. —insistía Mina._

_-Chicas, si es por mí no se preocupen. —Las interrumpió Lita. —ustedes pueden salir, saben que entre la pastelería y los banquetes y mi programa de televisión es poco el tiempo que me queda para mí._

"_**Una estrella se ha perdido y en el cielo no aparece,**_

_**en tu cara se ha metido y en su rostro resplandece".**_

* * *

><p>Y después de ese día, se dio cuenta de que el vacío que comenzaba a crecer en su vida era el vacío que solo el amor puede llenar. El amor por el ser amado.<p>

Es por eso que colocando la estrella de Belén sobre el cielo de su Nacimiento. Cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo grande, importante y difícil de conseguir: _**"Querida Estrella de Belén, deseo con todas mis fuerzas encontrar el amor verdadero, sincero y duradero".**_

Afuera en el cielo, justo en el momento que ella pedía su deseo, una estrella comenzaba a brillar con más intensidad. El brillo de la estrella fue tal que la sala se iluminó con tal intensidad que tuvo que abrir los ojos. Salió hacia el balcón a ver qué pasaba y se dio cuenta que la luz provenía del cielo, de una estrella y pudo jurar que en la estrella se dibujó un rostro y cuando quiso asegurarse de lo que veía, un rayo de luz se dirigió a ella y la impactó.

_**"Pastores venid, pastores llegad,**_

_**a adorar al niño que ha nacido ya."**_

* * *

><p>Taiki se encontraba en su apartamento, y a pesar de que estaba iniciando diciembre y que la actividad del momento era la decoración propia de las fiestas navideñas, él no tenía la intención de caer en esa rutina. La Navidad no era una fiesta de la que disfrutara mucho, puesto que no le veía sentido. Creía que era más un invento de la empresa privada para impulsar el consumismo y vender toda la mercancía que no vendían en el año. Bajo el supuesto de que ofrecían las mejores ofertas del año. Cosa que le parecía puras tetras de mercadeo.<p>

Es por eso que en su casa se rehusaba a todo lo que tuviera un atisbo de navidad. No quería saber de luces enredadas, ni de guirnaldas imitaciones de pino, ni de arboles navideños, ni de santas, ni de hombres de nieve. Sí, exageraba claro. No dé a gratis se había ganado el apodo de "grinch" pues su actitud lo hizo meritorio a semejante calificativo. Aunque él personalmente, estaba en desacuerdo con el apodo pues él alegaba que el Grinch se robó la navidad, el simplemente no le gustaba y no la vivía como el resto de los mortales. Para él diciembre era un mes más del calendario.

Él podía concurrir a sitios decorados alusivos a navidad, sin mayores complicaciones siempre y cuando no se le quisiera tomar en cuenta como ayudante de decoración, y pues lo había comprobado hoy, cuando fue a visitar a sus dos hermanos para afinar la agenda de conciertos del mes. Tanto Yaten como Seiya habían sido sometidos a ser los ayudantes de la decoración navideña, por su novia y esposa, respectivamente.

A Yaten lo encontró tratando de desenrollar una extensión de lucecitas navideñas, para poder colocarlas alrededor de un árbol navideño, que le causó alergia. Bueno, en realidad no le causó alergia, simplemente fue la excusa que se inventó para retirarse un poco más aprisa de allí, pues notó en las miradas de Mina que él sería su próximo ayudante si no se alegaba pronto.

También visitó a Seiya y este lo encontró tratando de alcanzar la punta de un árbol que era enorme dentro de la sala de estar de su casa. Estaba sobre una escalera enorme donde le pareció que su hermano caería y se rompería una pierna, pero cuando recién colocó el ángel en la cima del árbol pues su cuñada Serena comenzó a saltar de la alegría. Para él era algo tan tonto pero para ella fue como ganarse la lotería. Y una vez Seiya bajó de esa insegura escalera charló con él sobre su agenda de trabajo para ese mes, y pues se retiró alegando la misma escusa: alergia al pino de navidad.

Cuando llegó a su casa, algo lo hacía sentir mal y desear lo que sus hermanos tenías. Envidia. Sabía que era un sentimiento muy feo, uno de los siete pecados capitales, pero no podía evitar pensar en la envidia cuando veía lo felices que eran sus hermanos con sus parejas. Él estaba solo. Se dijo que debió ser la alergia al pino lo que lo puso así de sentimental. Por lo que se dirigió al mini bar a servirse una copa de whisky, para relajarse y poder y a dormir.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar no quería ser molestado por nadie pero cuando vio la pantalla que el número era el de Serena decidió contestar.

-¡Hola cuñadito! –decía una voz cantarina al otro lado de la línea.

-Serena—dijo pausadamente y dándole vueltas al vaso de whisky sobre la mesa del mini bar—que me saludes de una manera tan efusiva, es un claro mensaje de que necesitas un favor de mí.—le decía él muy conocedor de las mañas de su cuñada.

-Taiki, ¿por qué siempre eres así? esta vez llamaba para saludarte y saber cómo estabas.

-Pues déjame decirte que no te lo creo—hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo del whisky—porque yo estuve en tu casa esta mañana, así allí pudiste percatarte de que estoy bien.

-Siempre de gruñón—le contestó Serena haciendo un puchero que aunque Taiki no pudo ver percibió en su voz—bueno Taiki, llamaba para desearte unas buenas noches entonces.

-Ok, Serena, buenas noches para ti también—dijo Taiki siguiéndole la corriente—salúdame a Seiya—dijo a modo de despedida.

-Espera Taiki—prácticamente gritó Serena al teléfono.

-Sabía yo que necesitabas algo de mí—le replicó Taiki.

-Sí, pues sí. Necesito un favor tuyo. Te explico, como sabrás mi hermano Sammy es el productor del programa televisivo de Lita. Al parecer durante el mes de diciembre están haciendo un especial de cocina con caras famosas, pues quería preguntarte si te apuntas, para asistir el viernes 5, es el día de cumpleaños de Lita y pues todos estaremos allí, tú como invitado especial al programa y pues te sumará puntos ya que eres el miembro de Three Ligths más cotizado porque eres el último que está soltero.

-Algo me dice que tu plan no admite un no por respuesta. —agregó Taiki dándole un sorbo a su whisky y pensando en aquella chica que Serena había nombrado. Hace un buen tiempo que no se veían.

-¡eh!, eso es un sí, ¿Verdad?—le insistía Serena al otro lado de la línea

-No tengo escapatoria. De lo contrario me toca aguantar un discurso de Seiya sobre mi actitud y todo eso, que francamente ya me sé de memoria. Y eso que tú dices que el gruñón soy yo. Así que pues iré solo que sepas que no sé cocinar pero ni agua hirviendo.

-No te preocupes tú solo serás la cara famosa que hará de ayudante, Lita hará todo. Un millón de gracias Taiki, sabía que podía contar contigo, eres el mejor cuñado que hay—y en un susurro le confesó—incluso mejor que Yaten, pero no se lo digas jamás.

-Serena, nunca cambiarás. —negaba con la cabeza Taiki, pues sabía que lo mismo le decía a Yaten cuando lograba que cediera a alguno de sus planes.

-Hasta el viernes Taiki, que tengas unas muy buenas noches.

- Buenas noches para ti también, Serena.

Taiki cortó la comunicación.

Su cuñada Serena hablaba demasiado. Luego meditó acerca del favor que le pidió Serena. Lita

No es que no supiera de ella pues, es imposible siendo amiga de Serena y Mina. Pero él era un hombre ocupado, y ella una mujer llena de planes y compromisos también.

Hacía un par de años que ella le gustaba pero nunca supo cómo acercársele. Quizás la falta de experticia propia de las adolescencia, su pocas habilidades sociales de ese entonces, donde prefería ser un ratón de bibliotecas, que el alma de la fiesta, pues ese papel se le había otorgado a su hermano Seiya, y no es que fuera un gruñón, pues ese era su hermano Yaten, él era el de carácter intermedio. Él era el serio. Y pues de tanto estudiar se llegó a hacer amigo de Ami, al inicio no niega que hubo algo de atracción, pero después se dio cuenta que no era más que admiración por lo inteligente que era. Aunque si notó que a Ami le pasó algo igual, pero con el tiempo se convirtieron en excelentes amigos.

Pero en la persona que siempre había pensado en una forma diferente había sido Lita. Pero ella siempre lo trató con frialdad y como si hubiese una pared o un vidrio de por medio entre ellos. Siempre.

Con el pasar de los años él se fue alejando de ella y pues rara vez coincidían en los eventos sociales y siempre había un saludo frío de por medio. Un "¡Hola!" "¿Qué tal?" "¿Cómo estás?" "Bien y ¿tú?" "Me alegro" "Cuídate" "Adiós".

Decidió alejar los pensamientos sobre Lita de su cabeza, se tomó lo que le quedaba del Whisky de un solo trago y se disponía a llevar el vaso hacía el lavavajillas de la cocina, cuando notó sobre su mesa de comedor un adorno navideño donde brillaba una estrella, ya de cerca logró distinguir que se trataba de un nacimiento de cerámica, o un pesebre, creía. No estaba muy seguro del término correcto. Al lado de la cerámica habían un sobre con su nombre, procedió a abrirlo y distinguió la letra de su representante, Kakkyu, quien era muy creyente de la magia de la navidad. La nota decía lo siguiente:

_El verdadero sentido de la Navidad_

_No son los regalos, ni las decoraciones,_

_Ni las luces, ni el árbol de navidad,_

_El verdadero sentido de la navidad es_

_Conmemorar el nacimiento del Salvador del mundo_

_Ese niño que le trajo esperanzas a la humanidad._

_Hay una historia muy antigua, que trata sobre la Estrella de Belén_

_Esa estrella que guió a los Reyes de oriente a encontrar al Niño Jesús_

_Esa estrella aparece para cada Navidad y se le puede pedir un deseo_

_Para que el deseo se cumpla debes desearlo con el corazón_

_Y la estrella hará lo necesario para que tu deseo se haga realidad._

_Te deseo una Feliz Navidad,_

_Con Cariño Kakkyu._

_P.D. este es el momento donde pides el deseo (recuerda pídelo con el corazón)_

Debió ser por el trago de whisky que se había tomado, pero no bufó de la nota, es más le parecieron muy verdaderas y posibles las palabras allí escritas. Por eso mirando la estrella cerró los ojos y pidió: _"encontrar el amor verdadero, sincero y duradero"_

De repente la estrella emitió una luz blanca y segadora que lo obligó a cubrirse los ojos con el antebrazo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos poco a poco para que se adaptaran a la luminosidad se dio cuenta que la luz no provenía de la estrella del Nacimiento de la mesa sino del balcón. Curioso caminó hasta afuera vio la luz en el cielo y observó una estrella brillar, brillar mucho. De repente vio que en la estrella se dibujaba una cara conocida. Pensando que veía ilusiones cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, al hacerlo vio un rayo de luz dirigirse hacia él e impactarlo.

* * *

><p>Deseandoles con todo el corazón una hermosa Noche Buena y un día de Navidad en unión familiar, llena de paz y esa magia tan especial que tiene la navidad.<p>

Saludos atentos,

Shelydekou


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: antes de leer debo aclarar que los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y son utilizados en este relato con el fin de entretener y sin fines de lucro. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

Este mini fic participa del reto Navidad/Año Nuevo del foro Ladies Kou. Con la pareja Lita(Makoto)/Taiki.

* * *

><p>La Estrella de Belén<p>

Capítulo 2

Un ruido incesante la sacó de sus sueños, ella trataba de distinguir de donde procedía tanta algarabía cuando moviendo sus manos hacia donde creía era el origen del ruido se topó con un pequeño aparato que además vibraba, le costó, lo que ella pensaba eran horas, abrir los ojos. Cuando acercó aquel aparto hacia sus aún pesados parpados recordó que era su celular. Al ver la pantalla leyó el nombre de su productor del programa de cocina, Sammy, abrió la llamada podía ser importante.

-¿Lita? ¿Dónde estás? Llevo casi media hora llamándote—prácticamente rayaba en histérico Sammy al otro lado del teléfono.

-Pero si hoy es martes, hoy no grabamos. —le contestó Lita tratando de incorporarse a la cama para ver su reloj en la mesita de noche.

-¿MARTES?—esta vez fue un inconfundible grito— sé que es época de navidad, que es tu cumpleaños y que debes andar en las nubes con cupido pero hoy es viernes y estás retrasada 33 minutos para iniciar la grabación, comenzamos a grabar en 57 minutos y tú no estás ni maquillada, ni peinada. Levántate de tu cama de un salto y apúrate y más te vale que te veas radiante pues las maquillistas no pueden hacer milagros en 10 minutos. —ese era su productor, siempre y cuando no fuera de trabajo era un amor de persona. Y si no notaron esta conversación inició sin un saludo ni unas felicitaciones de cumpleaños pero cuando se trataba de trabajo era un dictador. Por suerte solo grababan una vez a la semana.

Pero no podía ser mal agradecida, su éxito se lo debía a Sammy y a su afán de perfeccionismo y dotes de dictador. Así que ignorando todo lo demás que había dicho Sammy solo se centró en salir hacia el canal lo más rápido posible

-Estaré allí en 20 minutos. —le respondió Lita ya levantándose de la cama, y dirigiéndose al baño para asearse. Estaba más concentrada en salir corriendo hacia el estudio que pensar en lo que Sammy había dicho.

-Que sean 15 minutos—y Sammy colgó

Lita apresuradamente se metió en el baño se aseo a mil por hora. Se vistió con la ropa que ni siquiera recordaba haber dejado preparada la noche anterior. Recordó esa película donde un grupo de amigos se fue de fiesta y al día siguiente no recordaban nada: ¿Qué pasó ayer? Pero ellos no recordaban una noche de su vida, ella había olvidado ya 4 noches.

¿Por qué se había levantado pensando que era martes? Sí, prácticamente había pasado la semana. Su mente se quedó en blanco, pero no porque no tuviera ideas, lo último que recordaba era el impacto de un haz de luz directo hacia ella.

Estaba con las llaves del auto y de la casa en la mano a punto de salir cuando el timbre sonó. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver un hermoso arreglo de rosas rosadas, lo reconoció al instante: su abuela Luna tenía por costumbre regalarle una rosa por cada año que cumplía. Firmó de recibido el arreglo, lo puso en la sala y buscó la tarjeta. Cuando la leyó el mensaje la intrigó.

"_Feliz 28 aniversario Mi querida Mako,_

_He observado que hace algunos días en el cielo, la Estrella de Belén brilla más que de costumbre._

_Confío que has utilizado sabiamente tu deseo a la estrella._

_No debes preocuparte por las cosas que no entiendas, poco a poco todo se aclarara."_

—_Luna _

Su deseo a la Estrella de Belén fue su último recuerdo y después existe esa laguna mental de 4 días. Agarro la nota y la guardó en su cartera y se fue hacia el canal de televisión.

"Las cosas que no entiendas", pues muy claro el mensaje, ya no entendía nada.

Cuando llegó 25 minutos después al estudio, lo supo pues Sammy se lo recalcó:

-Toma lee el guión del programa mientras la maquillista y la peinadora tratan de hacer un milagro contigo. —le indico Sammy extendiéndole un bloc de hojas.

Intentó concentrarse en el guión mientras la peinaban y maquillaban, vio el nombre de la receta, pastel de fresas, era súper sencillo, lo podría hacer con los ojos cerrados. Por eso su cabeza daba vueltas en busca de posibles explicaciones para su repentina amnesia: ¿habría tomado o comido algo que tuviera alguna droga alucinógena? ¿Y si tenía algún tumor cerebral? Mejor paraba su línea de pensamiento porque si no se iba a diagnosticar una enfermedad termina con unas cuantas horas de vida.

Agradecía que su programa no fuera en vivo. Pero entendía que no podía llegar tarde, y era algo extraño en ella, en los últimos meses era la primera en llegar sabía que tenía un tiempo estipulado para hacer las grabaciones pues Sammy era uno de los productores más cotizados y tenía muchos otros programas que dirigir.

-Lita Felicidades—le decía Karmensite la maquillista—primero por tu cumple y segundo por lo de ese guapo cantante.

-Gracias por las felicitaciones de cumpleaños, pero en cuanto a lo del cantante a que te refieres Karmensite?—le cuestionó Lita un tanto confusa.

-No trates de confundirme, lo tenías bien guardado—Lita no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba Karmensite.

-Lita te necesito en el set—gritó Sammy

-Más tarde me cuentas los detalles, Lita—le decía aun la curiosa Karmensite levantando las cejas repetitivamente y sonriendo.

Lita se levantó y prefirió no emitir comentarios, ¿Qué habría tomado? ¿y si los extraterrestres habían secuestrado al resto de la población y ella erala única cuerda que quedaba en el planeta? Tenía tantas dudas.

* * *

><p>El sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación y le daba directo a la cara, el celular sonó y lo buscó de manera automática en su mesa de noche, lo vio y era una alerta de su agenda recordándole que tenía una grabación de un show de cocina.<p>

Se incorporó a la cama. Le parecía extraño. O había ingresado la fecha del recordatorio mal o el teléfono se había desconfigurado en la noche.

Se levantó y encendió la portátil y vio que la misma mostraba la fecha de 5 de diciembre. Los equipos tecnológicos se pueden desconfigurar, pensó.

Agarró el teléfono dispuesto a llamar al alguien para que le confirmara la fecha, cuando recordó que el diario debía estar en la puerta de su apartamento. Prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta, algo tan impropio en él.

Leyó la fecha "5 de diciembre" le volvió a confirmar el diario. Ojeo el diario en busca de alguna noticia que dijera que se había adelantado las horas o los días por algún problema en la rotación del sol, o la tierra. Cuando no vio nada parecido dobló el diario sobre la mesa y vio el nacimiento sobre todo la estrella, y recordó que lo último que había hecho era leer una nota que su representante Kakkyu le había dejado y pidió un deseo luego hubo una luz y un rayo lo alcanzó. Ese era la causa de su amnesia temporal, pensó. Pero cuando volvió la vista a la contraportada del diario se vio a él mismo abrazando a una chica que reconoció perfectamente. Rápidamente volvió a abrir el diario y a leer lo que la nota al pie de la foto decía. El titular de la noticia era llamativo: "La magia de la navidad une a esta pareja" la nota resumidamente hablaban de que al ser ambos solteros por mucho tiempo y conocidos en el medio artístico y televisivo, habían sorprendido anunciando su relación en la entrevista que había concedido el cantante Taiki en un programa de farándula local. Y que al preguntarles que tan seria iba la relación hasta se insinuó una boda próxima.

Taiki no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos leían, ¿Cuándo él hizo eso? Él era el primero en oponerse a dar entrevistas y menos a programas de chismes. Algo no estaba bien o él se había drogado las últimas cuatro noches o ese periodista había inventado todo esto y le estaban haciendo una broma.

Tomó su celular para llamar a Kakkyu. Ella era la que le había mandado esa nota tonta diciéndole que pidiera un deseo. Y que ahora todo estaba confuso y enredado. El celular sonó en tono de mensaje:— "apenas escuches esto llámame, hay cosas que debes explicarme" –le dejó en el buzón de voz.

Vio su reloj, se le hacía tarde para su compromiso en el canal de televisión, iría porque allí vería a sus hermanos y quizás ellos supieran lo que él había hecho estos 4 últimos días que se habían borrado de su memoria. No es que les fuera a preguntar directamente, pero si iba a tratar de indirectamente obtener información

Llegó y se encontró con el productor del programa quien le explicó que Lita estaba retrasada y que mientras él se fuera a maquillaje para que tan pronto Lita llegara comenzaran a grabar.

Ya en el set de grabaciones vio a sus hermanos, a Serena, Minako, Rei, y Ami. Todos estaban con gorritos de fiestas de cumpleaños y también tenían una tarta de cumpleaños. Se les acercó y pudo notar que todos lo veían con curiosidad, trató de demostrar que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, Serena le explicó que estaban allí para darle una sorpresa a Lita por su cumpleaños.

Escucharon un grito—Lita te necesito en el set—ese era el productor del programa y al parecer esa era la señal pues todos se escondieron hasta que ella salió.

Taiki fue arrastrado por Serena para esconderse pero no pudo evitar mirar a Lita de una manera totalmente diferente, ella se veía… radiante. Estaba más hermosa de lo que alguna vez recordaba, sus hermosos ojos verdes se notaba la confusión, tenía un par de gestos nerviosos como agarrarse las manos y soltarlas en repetidas veces, cuando estuvo más cerca de donde todos estaba escondidos, se escuchó el grito de: —"SORPRESA, Feliz Cumpleaños—y todos se abalanzaron sobre Lita para darles sendos abrazos de felicitaciones y buenos deseos.

Cuando sólo faltaba Taiki por felicitarla, el resto del grupo los rodeo expectante a sus movimientos. Se pudo notar tanto en Lita como en Taiki lo tensos que estaban pero al ser Lita la cumpleañera Taiki tuvo que dar el primer paso para el abrazo de felicitaciones, cuando sus brazos se fundieron y sus mejillas se rosaron. Ambos sufrieron otro impacto de luz. Y ante sus ojos se reveló lo que les había sucedido en estos cuatro últimos días.

Así como cuando retrocedes una escena en una película, las imágenes comenzaron a sucederse una tras otras antes sus ojos hasta llegar al momento donde ambos fueron impactados por el haz de luz de la estrella.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que habían sido trasportados, por lo menos sus mentes habían sido trasportadas juntas pues sus cuerpos seguían estando en la tierra, hasta la época del Nacimiento de Niño Dios. Fueron testigos del lugar tan humilde donde nació el pequeño Jesús, la devoción de María, la lealtad de José. La presentación de los ángeles a los pastores anunciando el Nacimiento del niño Jesús, y vieron la estrella de Belén guiar a los reyes magos.

Y también tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar entre ellos de conocerse mejor. Incluso se confesaron lo que sentían desde hace tiempo el uno por el otro. Ese amor que en sus mentes conocieron sus cuerpos comenzaron a experimentarlo y a demostrarlo en la tierra. Por eso habían hecho público su amor.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo habían sentido que habían pasado años entre ellos, la primera reacción de ambos fue callar y mostrarse escépticos ante lo recién revelado.

Con sus miradas hicieron un pacto silencioso de no mencionar lo que vieron. El resto del grupo los miró ente confusión y diversión. Pues el abrazo había demorado más de lo necesario, como si hubiese pasado años que no se veían y necesitaran reafirmar lo cerca que ahora estaban.

El momento incómodo se rompió cuando Sammy, con su voz de mando, indicó que debían comenzar a grabar.

O por lo menos pensaron que el momento incómodo había pasado. Pues una vez grabando Lita no podía contener el latido de su corazón, además estaba nerviosísima y tuvo que repetir varias tomas, se le cayeron los huevos, derramó la harina, por poco agrega más polvo de hornear que el necesario y no solo eso es que si había un solo roce entre ella y Taiki la sucesión de escenas volvía a pasar delante de sus ojos como una película a toda velocidad. Taiki por su parte estaba experimentando lo mismo, sin embargo trató de mantenerse imperturbable ante los demás.

Sammy estaba un poco inquieto ante los resultados de esa grabación. Lita era natural ante la cámara pero esta vez, estaba demasiado nerviosa como si fuera la primera vez que grababa. Le pediría al editor del programa que hiciera magia con las tomas.

Al final de la grabación Lita soltó un educado: — Gracias por aceptar grabar este programa— para Taiki, y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del aludido se dirigió donde sus amigos y se despidió de no sin antes también agradecerles la hermosa sorpresa de cumpleaños pero no podía compartir más con ellos pues su pastelería necesitaba su presencia.

Y así trascurrieron los siguientes días de diciembre, Lita esquivaba a todo el mundo, no quería pensar en lo sucedido o se negaba a aceptar que ella había confesado sus sentimientos. Estaba muerta de vergüenza por aquello. Y como Taiki se había mantenido tan estoico ante la situación ella pensó que quizás había hecho el tonto.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Feliz Año Nuevo a todos y a todas! mis mejores deseos este 2015. que sea un año lleno de retos, alegrías, triunfos pero sobre todo salud que con la salud todo lo demás es posible.

estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo espero tenerlo terminado de hoy en la tarde a mañana.

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: antes de leer debo aclarar que los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y son utilizados en este relato con el fin de entretener y sin fines de lucro. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

Este mini fic participa del reto Navidad/Año Nuevo del foro Ladies Kou. Con la pareja Lita(Makoto)/Taiki.

* * *

><p>La Estrella de Belén<p>

Capítulo 3

Taiki trató de localizar a Kakkyu durante los siguientes días, pero esta afirmaba estar de vacaciones y como había dejado todo organizado y a cargo de su asistente personal, se negaba a contestarle o a devolverles las llamadas. Taiki estaba de mal humor pero trataba de no demostrarlo y ser la misma persona callada y seria que había sido siempre.

Taiki también había ignorado el tema "Lita" cuando lo sacaba sobre el tapete alguno de sus hermanos.

No había vuelto a ver a Lita desde aquel viernes de su cumpleaños. La prensa no dejaba de acecharlo con preguntas sobre su reciente "relación con la famosa chef" pero ignoraba los comentarios y después de aquel titular donde hacían referencia a la magia de la navidad no faltó el periodista que los tildara de "el engaño de la navidad" o como "una estrategia para aumentar el rating".

Taiki estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de señalamientos pero quizás Lita no. Le gustaría tanto poder apoyarla ante semejantes críticas.

El mes había pasado volando y cuando se dio cuenta era Nochebuena, y pues no pretendía hacer nada más que quedarse en su casa encerrado y descansar pues habían tenido un mes lleno de eventos y además como se estaba volviendo tradición en los últimos años Serena y Seiya preparaban una fiesta donde todos compartían como familia y amigos, intercambiaban obsequios, charlaban, comían los platos propios de la época. Y aunque él era hasta un poco antisocial, aquella reunión siempre le parecía medio divertida, este año solo iría con un propósito tratar de hablar con Lita para solucionar esta situación. Además tenía sendas amenazas de Serena de que si no asistía sería sometido a su acoso durante el resto del año que estaba por comenzar, y con Serena no se jugaba.

Su celular sonó, y vio en la pantalla que se trataba de Kakkyu, no dudó ni un segundo en contestar pues ella era la respuesta a todas sus dudas:

-¡Al fin apareces!—fue el saludo poco cordial con el que le contestó Taiki

-¡Feliz Navidad para ti también, Taiki!—contestó Kakkyu al tono poco amistoso con el que le hablo Taiki. —Que la magia del Nacimiento del Niño Dios cambie tu carácter y te vuelva una persona muy dulce para que le contestes el teléfono a las personas como debe de ser, con un saludo cordial y de buen humor.

-No estoy para tus sarcasmos Kakkyu. —le recalcó Taiki muy seriamente.

-¿Has estado alguna vez para mis sarcasmos Taiki? Que yo recuerde nunca has aceptado alguno de mis sarcasmos o te has reído de algunos de mis chistes o te han gustado alguna de mis bromas. Relájate chico, la vida no siempre es tan seria. También hay momentos para reír.

-Necesito saber qué fue lo que me hiciste con eso del deseo a la Estrella de Belén…- preguntaba Taiki pero Kakkyu lo interrumpió.

-Ya sé que te regalaré para Navidad, te enviaré un certificado de regalo de un millón de sonrisas y una tonelada de buen humor y alegría.—le decía la voz risueña de Kakkyu al otro lado.

-¡Oh por favor, Kakkyu! Esto es serio, algo me pasó con ese regalo tuyo del nacimiento y la nota para que pidiera un deseo.

-Está bien Taiki, te lo explicaré…

* * *

><p>Al inicio si mintió un poquito para zafarse de dar explicaciones a sus amigas pero sobre todo a Taiki. Pero después los pedidos a la pastelería aumentaron de tal manera que creían que tendrían que comenzar a rechazarlos. Sus colaboradores y ella misma trabajaron innumerables horas extras para poder cumplir con todos los pedidos. Además sacaba tiempo para ir a grabar los viernes el programa que se trasmitía los domingos.<p>

Anunció con tiempo que el 24 y 25 de diciembre no laborarían, pues por mucho que los demás amaran sus postres y panes sus colaboradores y ella merecían un descanso y un tiempo en familia.

Así que el 24 se fue directo a casa de su abuelita Luna. Quería hablar con ella desde su cumpleaños, pero no había tenido el tiempo y como su abuelita se rehusaba a utilizar un celular o siquiera tener un teléfono de casa, a única manera de saber de ella era escribiéndole una carta o yendo de visita para saludarla.

Llegar a la casa de su abuela le traía gratos recuerdos de su infancia y su abuelita la trataba como a esa niña pequeña aun.

Quería preguntarle a su abuela que más sabía sobre esa historia de la estrella de Belén pero estaba avergonzada.

-Pequeña Mako—la abrazaba su abuela Luna—estoy tan contenta de verte en persona, gracias por convencerme de aceptar ese aparto de televisión así te puedo ver todas las semanas y me siento tan orgullosa de ti. Aquí en el pueblo todos se alegran por ti y me lo hacen saber.

-Qué bueno abuela que te guste la televisión, deberías aceptar tener un teléfono también así puedo llamarte y tú puedes llamarme también. —aprovechó Lita para insistir en ese tema.

-Ay hija pero si la tele solo sé prenderla porque Setsuna me ha dicho que apriete el botón rojo. Ni siquiera le cambio al canal porque no sé cómo se hace eso. Pero si le he pedido al nieto de Setsuna, Helios que venga a grabarme todos tus programas, los guarda en unos discos plateados, él los llama algo así como "vendeve" o "devedé" no sé bien cómo es que lo pronuncia y le pone la fecha del programa afuera. – le comentaba muy contenta su abuelita Luna.

-¿y cómo haces para verlos? ¿Sabes usar el reproductor de DVD? –le cuestionó Lita intrigada.

- Pequeña Mako, no te burles de tu vieja abuela, claro que no sé cómo se usa eso. Cuando quiero ver algún programa tuyo otra vez, me asomo al patio y si está Helios a la vista lo llamo y el mimo me pone el programa. Debes conocerlo es un chiquillo muy vivaracho. –le comentaba su abuela con ojos muy alegres.

-Ya siento celos de él, abuelita. Parece que pasa más tiempo contigo que yo. –le decía Lita a su abuelita haciendo un puchero.

-Tú siempre serás mi nieta querida, Mako. Por eso es que Helios siempre anda por aquí, sólo para ayudarme a verte aunque sea por la pantalla de ese televisor. —esas palabras derritieron a Lita.

-Abu Luna, porque no te vienes a vivir conmigo una temporada, así me haces compañía. – le volvió a pedir Lita como cada vez que iba de visita donde su abuela.

-No mi querida Mako, sabes que esta es mi casa, además tengo que atender a mis gatitos. Sino estoy yo, ellos morirán de hambre, además no quiero ir a estorbar entre tu novio y tú.

-¿Qué novio, abuela?—le preguntó preocupada Lita de que su abuela se haya enterado de los rumores que andaban circulando en los diarios.

-Con el cantante con que hiciste el primer programa de diciembre, el amor se veía entre ustedes. —le comentó su abuelita muy emocionada.

Lita quedó sin palabras. Pues ella no tuvo el coraje de ver ese programa, y como había evitado el tema a toda costa. Pero con su abuelita no iba a poder utilizar el método "evasión".

-No he tenido tiempo de ver ese programa. —dijo Lita, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho eso en voz alta pues su abuela se levantó y se dirigió a la pila de DVD que tenía y rebuscando encontró el que decía domingo 7 de diciembre y se lo extendió a Lita

-Podemos solucionar esto ahora mismo, veamos el programa juntas, es uno de mis favoritos, a pesar de que fue el único programa donde no me mencionaste —Lita tragó grueso. Jamás le diría que no a su abuelita, así que de manera autómata se dirigió a reproducir el DVD. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá frente al televisor Lita con control en mano le dio "play" al reproductor.

Lita se vio al inicio dando la introducción al programa respondiendo preguntas que le enviaban sus fieles televidentes, sobre recetas de programas pasados, también mostraba las fotos que le enviaban cuando algún televidente había reproducido alguna de sus recetas.

Después Lita le daba la bienvenida al cantante de "Three Lights", Taiki Kou quien la acompañaría a hacer un pastel de fresas, el favorito de muchos.

Taiki aunque no conversaba mucho siempre la miraba fijamente. Pero en su mirada había algo que nunca vio antes, había un brillo especial, incluso se podía notar un atisbo de sonrisa, algo extraño en él.

Ella por su parte estaba sonrojada, y a pesar de las capas de maquillaje que sus maquillistas le pusieron, su cara era un completo tomate. Y de vez en cuando se dio cuenta que ella se quedaba mirando a Taiki embobada. También había miradas cómplices entre ellos.

Obviamente habían editado las escenas donde ella había por poco dejado caer los huevos o cuando midió la harina mal.

Y el resultado había sido como que un par de adolescentes enamorados estuvieran protagonizando aquel programa de cocina.

Moría de vergüenza cuando el programa se acabó. Se tapó la cara instintivamente.

Su abuela la observó y le preguntó – ¿Todo bien, Mako?

Lita luchó por contener las lágrimas que como un dique a punto de reventar amenazaban por salir, pero no lo logró, en medio de un rio de lágrimas le confesó a su abuelita—No abuela Luna, nada anda bien, pedí mi deseo como me dijiste, algo extraño pasó. Olvidé un par de día de mi vida y cuando volví a recordar yo había anunciado mi noviazgo con Taiki, pero no recordaba cuando, ni cómo había pasado aquello. Cuando vi a Taiki ese día de la grabación y nos abrazamos todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente y… —Lita se detuvo abruptamente. Y si le contaba a su abuela que había sido trasportada a otra época y su abuela la tildaba de loca.

Hubo un silencio. Hasta que su abuela la abrazó y tiernamente le dijo—recuerdas cuando eras niña y te conté la historia sobre la Estrella de Belén, en ese entonces te dije que mi deseo habías sido tú. Pues yo experimenté lo mismo. Sé hacia donde fuiste y lo que viste. Así que no temas, nunca pensaré en que estás loca.

Un peso se liberó de su espalda, y exhaló el aire que sin querer había estado conteniendo en los pulmones—Gracias abuela Luna, no sabes lo que me estás contando significa para mí. Entonces todo fue real. Vivimos por unos días vidas paralelas-

-Así es Mako, pero ahora debes tratar de hablar con ese guapo joven y poner las cosas entre ustedes en claro. Pues la Estrella de Belén hizo su parte del trabajo ahora les toca a ustedes continuar.

-Abuelita, gracias por todos tus consejos, tus historias, todo. Y no dudes que mañana lo primero que haré será hablar con Taiki. Ya mañana es navidad. Pero hoy vine a pasar Nochebuena contigo y a hornear galletas y hacer dulce de frutas.

-bueno y ¿qué hacemos aquí sentadas? ¡manos a la obra!

* * *

><p>Taiki estaba incrédulo, lo que le había dicho Kakkyu con respecto a la historia de la estrella de Belén. Él abrazo que le había dado a Lita ese día en el set de grabaciones le dio a entender que había experimentado un viaje paralelo a su actual vida, pero que Kakkyu, u otra persona le confirmara esa experiencia era otra cosa, le quitaba un peso de encima, y por lo menos ya sabía que no estaba perdiendo la razón.<p>

Más que nunca estaba seguro que debía volver a hablar con Lita pues y si ella había huido así porque toda esta historia la había sobrepasado y abrumado. Debía localizarla y hablar con ella cuanto antes.

Le pidió a Serena el número de Lita, y esta ante la extrañeza de que él no lo tuviera ya se lo dio.

Taiki marcó varias veces el número, pero todas saltaban al buzón de voz. Así que armándose de valor le dejó un mensaje: _" Sé que todo lo que nos ha sucedido parece sacado de una historia de cine, pero lo mejor es que hablemos y aclaremos algunas cosas, veámonos en la mañana de Navidad en el parque N°10 frente al árbol de navidad que está allí. Te estaré esperando. Por favor asiste, es importante"_.

* * *

><p>lo prometido es deuda, me fui a escribir sin parar y sobre todo para aprovechas que la inspiración vino a mi.<p>

el próximo capitulo ya será el desenlace.

saluditos


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: antes de leer debo aclarar que los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y son utilizados en este relato con el fin de entretener y sin fines de lucro. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

Este mini fic participa del reto Navidad/Año Nuevo del foro Ladies Kou. Con la pareja Lita(Makoto)/Taiki.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4.<p>

La Estrella de Belén

Habían horneado pasteles y galletas en cantidades industriales, su abuela estaba feliz de tener a su nieta cerca, así que juntas salieron a repartir las galletas o trozos de pasteles de casa en casa por el vecindario, aprovechando para desearles a todos una Feliz Navidad. De paso Lita se enteró de lo popular que era en su pueblo natal. Todos la elogiaban por su pequeño programa de apenas 30 minutos, incluyendo los anuncios de publicidad.

Luna estaba orgullosa de su nieta, había alcanzado éxito profesional, pero le faltaba ese toque de amor. Sabía que el amor estaba cerca, pero Lita siempre necesitaba su empujoncito. Ya le había dicho que tenía que hablar con el guapo cantante, pero no la había visto comunicarse con nadie, ni le veía intenciones de marcharse.

-Pequeña Mako, no crees que va siendo hora de que llames a tu guapo cantante y le pidas hablar, o que me digas abuela me voy porque el amor me llama… —bromeaba su abuela.

-Abu, que cosas dices—le contestaba Lita sonrojándose cual tomate.

-Ya te lo dije antes y te lo repito, ve a buscarlo y hablen. —le decía su abuela mientras entraban a la casa después de dar la vuelta al vecindario.

-No te preocupes, lo veré mañana en la cena de navidad en casa de Serena y Seiya.

-¿No crees que necesitan hablar en privado primero? —su abuela se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en la percha justo a la entrada.

-No es que no quiera, pero simplemente no puedo hablar con él primero. —comentaba mientras imitaba a su abuela al quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo.

-Y ¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Tienes pena? Vamos Makoto…- le insistía su abuela mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

-No es pena abuela, es que simplemente no tengo como comunicarme con él. No sé su número de teléfono, ni correo electrónico.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Makoto!—comenzaba a exasperarse su abuela—dos de tus mejores amigas están casadas o son novias de sus hermanos, llámalas a ellas y pídeles ayuda para conseguir su número de teléfono.

-Es que…-respondía nerviosa Lita

-Es que nada—interrumpió Luna—sin excusa mi niña.

-Abu, déjame explicarte. Es que he estado un poco distante de las chicas durante este mes pues para evitar el tema de Taiki y se vería mal que las llamara y les pidiera el número de Taiki sin siquiera darles una explicación de mi comportamiento.

-Mako…- le comentó su abuela tiernamente—tus amigas te aman, y no te cuestionaran si las llamas para preguntarles el número de Taiki, ellas esperaran hasta que tú decidas contarles las cosas.

-Pero…

-Pero nada—volvió a interrumpirla su abuela—ve y llámalas. ¡Ya!—le ordenó Luna

Lita se levantó como un resorte en busca de su bolso, había apagado su celular pues no le gustaba que interrumpieran sus momentos con su abuela.

Cuando el aparato se encendió le envió una alerta de mensaje de voz. Curiosa marcó el numero de su buzón y el número de procedencia del mensaje no le era familiar. Pero cuando la contestadora dio paso a esa voz. Se congeló.

Y su mandíbula casi cae al piso de la impresión.

Era un mensaje de voz de Taiki.

"_Sé que todo lo que nos ha sucedido parece sacado de una historia de cine, pero lo mejor es que hablemos y aclaremos algunas cosas, veámonos en la mañana de Navidad en el parque N°10 frente al árbol de navidad que está allí. Te estaré esperando. Por favor asiste, es importante"._

No lo podía creer, volvió a escuchar el mensaje como 4 veces, para estar segura de lo que él decía.

Había memorizado cada parte de ese mensaje.

Pudo notar que había nerviosismo en su voz, y que le pidiera por favor al final, le pareció tan lindo de su parte, el siempre serio e imperturbable. Estaba prácticamente rogándole.

-Claro que asistiré, Taiki. —dijo en voz alta y corrió de vuelta a la sala donde estaba su abuela—abuela luna, abuela Luna, me iré temprano mañana. Taiki me dejó un mensaje que quiere verme para hablar. —decía una Lita emocionada.

-Ya me cae bien ese muchacho, anda un paso por delante, aunque se tardaron un par de días en hablar esto ¿eh?—le decía su abuela arqueando una de sus grises cejas

* * *

><p>Taiki si acaso pudo dormir una hora esa noche. Qué paradoja, víspera de navidad o Noche Buena y el pasó una Noche Mala, pues esperaba una respuesta de Lita confirmando asistencia o rechazando su propuesta de dialogo.<p>

No fue hasta el alba que su celular sonó. Era un mensaje de texto de Lita.

"Estaré allí a las 10 de la mañana, Feliz Navidad"

Hasta el alma le volvió al cuerpo, después de esa larga noche de incertidumbre. Por suerte las horas de insomnio las aprovechó para escribir una canción por lo menos un par de estrofas y el coro.

Se arregló, tenía que ir a preparar algunas cosas antes de su encuentro con Lita. Pero antes, de salir se dirigió a la sala de su casa donde conservó el nacimiento que Kakkyu le regaló a inicio del mes y dijo: -Bueno, Estrella de Belén, sé que el primer deseo hiciste lo posible por cumplirlo, pero déjame decirte que después hice todo mal y hoy haré todo lo que está en mis manos para que mi deseo de Navidad se mantenga, ¿sería mucho pedir que hoy me eches una mano con Lita en el parque?

Le pareció ver que la estrella brillaba, cerró los ojos para ver si era su imaginación. Cuando los volvió a abrir todo seguía normal.

Debe ser la falta de sueño, pensó.

* * *

><p>Lita manejó desde casa de su abuela, iba dentro de los límites de la velocidad permitida porque dentro de todo era responsable al volante, pero tenía tantas ganas de que su auto volara y llegar más pronto al encuentro con Taiki.<p>

Su corazón latía apresuradamente, estaba nerviosa, temerosa y emocionada. No sabía que resultaría de esa conversación.

Cuando aparcó el auto en los estacionamientos del parque, notó que a pesar de ser la mañana de Navidad, el parque estaba abarrotado de familias, vio a muchos niños jugando. Así que imaginó que al igual que ella cuando pequeña, hoy era el día de estrenar los juguetes que les hubiese traído Santa, o el Niño Dios, dependiendo cual fuera la creencia de la familia.

Divisó el enorme árbol de Navidad justo en el centro del parque, para llegar hasta donde estaba el árbol debía atravesar un sendero rodeado de bancas. Comenzó su caminata hacia el árbol, al llegar se percató que habían instrumentos musicales, pensó que quizás más tarde habría algún tipo de concierto por ser navidad.

Localizó a Taiki por que fácilmente destacaba dentro de los presentes, y su larga cabellera castaña, era difícil de pasar por alto, a pesar de que llevaba una gorra que le cubría hasta los ojos y un abrigo que ocultaba parte de su larga cola de cabello. Lita comprendió que quizás estaba usando ese tipo de ropa para despistar a su fanaticada.

-Hola Lita, feliz Navidad, ¿Cómo estás?—le proporcionó un nervioso beso en la mejilla y como había sucedido el día del cumpleaños de Lita, las imágenes de su experiencia paralela volvieron a sucederse una tras otra, pero esta vez ya no había ese temor de lo desconocido.

-Feliz Navidad para ti también, Taiki. Estoy bien ¿y tú? ¿Dónde crees que podamos hablar?, el parque está un poco lleno. —decía Lita mientras se sonrojaba por la cercanía de Taiki.

-No hay problema, sígueme conozco un lugar donde podemos hablar, es cerca de aquí pero no habrá mucha gente. — E intentó tomarla de la mano pero se contuvo, pensó que después la asustaría.

Lita notó el gesto y bajó la cabeza para sofocar la impresión y la emoción que la llenaban interiormente.

Caminaron por un estrecho sendero hacia un pozo de los deseos , no muy lejos de donde estaba el árbol pero como había dicho Taiki estaba solo pues las personas estaban en el área abierta del parque y la fuente estaba cercada de árboles y no era propia para pasar el día en familia pues el espacio era reducido. Se quedaron de pie rodeando el pozo

-Lita—tomó la palabra Taiki—primero que nada gracias por venir, no tienes una idea de lo que tu presencia aquí significa—Lita sintió que los latidos de su corazón se duplicaron, si eso era posible, con escuchar esas palabras de Taiki. —Necesito explicarte lo que nos ha pasado—hizo una pausa para tomar una respiración profunda—Mi representante Kakkyu me regaló el primer día del mes de diciembre un nacimiento, ¿sabes qué es?—le cuestionó Taiki, y Lita se limitó a responderle con un asentimiento de cabeza—bueno ella me envió una nota donde contaba una historia acerca de una estrella de Belén y si le pedias un deseo la estrella te lo cumpliría. Ese día estaba un poco abrumado pues había ido a visitar a mis hermanos y había visto lo felices que son en parejas. Y pues, envidiosamente—Taiki bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado—desee lo mismo para mí. Así que cerré los ojos y pedí: _"encontrar el amor verdadero, sincero y duradero". _Después de eso una luz blanca me cegó y cuando pude volver a ver, la luz procedía del balcón así que hacia allá me dirigí y cuando vi que en el cielo había una estrella brillando en todo su esplendor, puedo jurar que vi tu rostro dibujado en esa estrella. Y pues luego de eso un rayo de luz me impactó y fuimos trasportados a otra época, la época del Nacimiento del Niño Jesús, y pues ya el resto lo has visto en las visiones que hemos tenido, o es lo que imagino que por eso fue que huiste todo este tiempo porque no comprendías lo que nos había sucedido.

Lita no podía pronunciar palabras, escuchó atentamente el relato de Taiki, a ella le había pasado exactamente igual.

-Lita ¿estás bien?—le preguntó Taiki tocándola—sé que toda esta historia es complicada y difícil de creer, a mí me pasó lo mismo, pero Kakkyu asegura que es la magia de la estrella y…

Taiki no pudo seguir hablando pues Lita se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo, Taiki dudó un poco en responder pero fue por la sorpresa del impulso de Lita, pero poco a poco se abrió paso a ese beso dulce que le estaba dando Lita, ella era tan dulce y salada. El sabor salado lo hizo abrir los ojos solo para darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. Tiernamente la sostuvo por ambas mejillas y le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-No llores por favor—le suplicó Taiki.

Pero ella estaba tan emocionada que no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de alegría. Taiki la envolvió en sus brazos y se sintió flotar.

Después de un largo, pero agradable silencio. Lita habló.

-Siento esto, pero es que ya conocía la historia de la estrella de Belén mi abuela me la había contado cuando era una niña. También pedí mi deseo _**"Querida Estrella de Belén, deseo con todas mis fuerzas encontrar el amor verdadero, sincero y duradero". —**_Lita rio nerviosa—si ves usé casi tus mismas palabras y pues también estaba abrumada porque las únicas solteras del grupo éramos Amy y yo, pero cuando Amy anuncio su noviazgo pues también sentí egoísmo—también bajó la cabeza avergonzada—quería lo que mis amigas tiene para mí. Y pues cuando salí al balcón en esa estrella también vi tu rostro. Y no hui por desconocimiento sino que tu actuaste un poco imperturbable esa vez y pues cuando me enteré de lo que habíamos hecho y que yo no recordaba, preferí poner distancia para tratar de aclarar o de olvidar.

-Bueno, ahora todo eso no importa, pero si tengo muchas cosas más que decirte y no soy tan bueno dando discursos largos, creo que lo que más extenso te he dicho ha sido lo que me escuchaste explicarte antes. Pero si soy muy bueno con la música. —Taiki volvió a besar a Lita aprovechando que aún no habían roto la cercanía de aquel primer beso. Luego la agarró por la mano y juntos volvieron a donde estaban los instrumentos que había visto cuando llegó.

Cuando volvieron encontró a sus amigas, Serena, Amy, Rei y Minako todas estaban allí con sus respectivas parejas. Todos observaron sus manos entrelazadas y sintiendo el rubor extenderse por su cara Lita miró a Taiki, y sin necesidad de expresar con palabras lo que sus ojos ya decían él asintió y soltó su mano para que ella fuese a saludar a sus amigas. Ese momento Taiki aprovechó para acomodarse la guitarra y hacer la prueba de sonido, ya sus hermanos estaban en posición con sus instrumentos.

Lita se fundió en un abrazo grupal, había extrañado a sus amigas y sus amigas la habían extrañado a ella. Cuando se soltaron el abrazo se percató que al rededor del árbol se había conglomerado más gente de la que ya había. Y entonces escuchó.

-Buenos días a todos, feliz Navidad. —era Taiki saludando—el día de hoy estoy aquí para darle un mensaje a una chica y la mejor forma que tengo de expresar mis sentimientos es a través de la música.

El sonido de unas campanas, y el piano llenó el ambiente, después le dio paso a la poderosa voz de Taiki

_I don't want a lot for Christmas/ No quiero mucho por Navidad_  
><em>there is just one thing I need Sólo hay una cosa que necesite_  
><em>I don't care about presents no pienso en los regalos_  
><em>underneath the Christmas tree debajo del árbol de navidad._

Taiki cantaba mirando sólo a Lita, es como si el resto de las personas hubiesen desaparecido y sólo estuvieran ellos dos. El sonido de la batería hizo su introducción y alegró el lugar.

_I just want you for my own /Sólo te quiero a ti para mi_  
><em>more than you could ever knowmás de lo que tú puedes creer,_  
><em>make my wish come true…haz mi sueño realidad…_  
><em>all I want for Christmas is you. todo lo que quiero por Navidad eres tú._

Lita estaba más que emocionada, ellos ya se habían declarado sus sentimientos cuando se habían trasportado a esa época antigua y mágica, pero que los estuviera cantando y gritándolo a los 4 vientos era demasiado especial. Tenía una sonrisa embobada en su rostro.

_Cause I just want you here tonight /Porque sólo te quiero aquí conmigo esta noche,_  
><em>holding on to me so light abrazándome suavemente,_  
><em>what more can I doqué más puedo hacer,_  
><em>baby all I want for Christmas is you. cariño todo lo que quiero por navidad eres tú._

Taiki terminó de cantar y tomó nuevamente la palabra

-¿Te gustó?—se escuchó una gran algarabía del público—ven aquí conmigo Lita, por favor.

Lita caminó como atraída por un imán hacia el escenario improvisado – delante de todas estas personas quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, y quiero preguntarte, otra vez—y Taiki le guiño un ojo, pues el resto de las personas no sabían la historia y debían seguir los pasos de lo que ya habían hecho a inicios del mes-¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¡DILE QUE SI!- era el grito que se escuchaba de la multitud que se había duplicado en un santiamén.

-Sí—se le escuchó decir a Lita. Y la multitud rompió en aplausos

-Te amo—le susurró Taiki al odio

-Yo también te amo—le contestó Lita y se dieron un cálido beso que no duró mucho pues tenía mucho público pero cuando se separaron juntos miraron hacia el cielo y allí estaba la Estrella de Belén, que a pesar de ser medio día, brillaba como en una oscura noche.

Ambos agradecieron a esa mágica estrella que les había dado su mejor regalo de navidad: El amor.

-FIN-

* * *

><p>*La canción interpretada por Taiki es un extracto de la canción ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU de Mariah Carey.<p>

Espero que hayan pasado un excelente día de Reyes.

Pido disculpas por no subir el capítulo cuando lo prometí, pero el trabajo me absorbe y no me deja tiempo de escribir

Quiero que sepan que escribir sobre esta pareja al inicio no me fue fácil pues me di cuenta que no es una pareja muy explotada en el fandom y hay muy pocos fic sobre ellos juntos. Y pues cuando intenté buscar imágenes que me inspiraran las que encontré eran como cortar y pegar nada que pudiera proporcionarme inspiración para escribir. A excepción de una imagen de ellos dos en el programa de cocina y pues de eso me agarre para escribir.

Soy de las que siempre escribe Taiki/Amy pero gracias al reto de mis Ladies Kou salí de esa zona de confort. Y creo que en la aventura me enamoré de Lita y Taiki juntos.

También aprovecho la oportunidad de agradecerles a las personas que me dieron follow/fav.: Briita Kou, Yuki Lunar, rogue85, BombonLunar86

A quienes me dejaron sus hermosos reviews, y perdón por el pequeño infarto que le provoqué a mas de una con la escena de Amy presentando a su novio. Yo también pensé que Amy diría Taiki ;)

Gracias a: raquikou, rogue85, Blackbomberwoman, BombonLunar86, Briita Kou, Kamisumi Shirohoshi, mil gracias por sus palabras y su tiempo por leer.

Y a todos los que hayan leído y por una razón u otra no hayan podido dejar un review. Mi agradecimiento también para ustedes.

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo. :*


End file.
